La gran cacería
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Aquella noche, Neit iba a realizar su gran cacería. Aquella noche, daría su primer golpe contra aquellos seres. Este fic participa del reto "Los dioses egipcios" del foro La Casa de Brooklyn.


**Disclaimer: Crónicas de Kane son propiedad de Rick Riordan... al igual que la locura de Neit, aunque esta parezca mía. Pero os aseguró que no lo es.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del reto "Los dioses egipcios" del foro La Casa de Brooklyn.<em>**

* * *

><p>Las estrellas salpicaban el oscuro cielo aquella noche, en la que la luna faltaba. Un camino asfaltado conducía a una vieja fábrica, que aún se conservaba en buen estado. El nombre de la fábrica, Sickly sweet sugar, más conocida como SSS, brillaba con una débil luz de neón. Cerca de la verja de entrada, una vieja garita se alzaba en la oscura noche, sólo siendo ocupada por un obeso guardia de seguridad que observaba con pereza los monitores de vigilancia.<p>

Entonces, cómo surgida de la misma noche, apareció una mujer joven. Esta mujer tenía el cabello negro, recogido en dos trenzas, rematadas en puntas de flecha. Sus ojos eran oscuros. Era alta y delgada y en su rostro se podía reflejar una actitud serena. Vestía ropa bastante normal, unas botas, unos pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta negra. Lo único que desentonaba de esa imagen, era el carcaj repletó de flechas que llevaba colgado de su espalda, junto al arco de madera.

El nombre de aquella mujer era Neit. Puede que a primera vista, ese nombre no dijese nada. Pero la cosa cambiaba cuando se decía que Neit era la diosa de la caza egipcia. Y aquella noche iba a realizar su gran cacería.

Con cautela, Neit se acercó al puesto de vigilancia, y con una sacudida de su mano, durmió al guardia, dejando que la taza de café que bebía el individuo, cayese al suelo.

—Vigilancia neutralizada —susurró Neit—. Ahora toca enfrentarse a la criatura más difícil, de todas a las que me he enfrentado.

Alzó la cabeza, contemplando aquella enorme fábrica de dulces. Ahí dentro, se hallaba su enemigo más peligros, aquel enemigo, del cuál Sadie Kane le había hablado, diciéndole que era difícil, para no decir casi imposible, que ella, Neit, diosa de la caza, pudiese con él.

_¡Ja! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar, niña! _pensó la diosa.

Con una gran agilidad, digna de una cazadora de su virtud, Neit trepó la verja de la entrada principal. Caminó por el desierto patio principal, hasta alcanzar la puerta de entrada, la cuál estaba cerrada, seguramente atrancada por el otro lado. Aquello no le preocupo. Es más, le animó a seguir adelante.

Arco en mano, Neit recorrió los alrededores de la fábrica, buscando una vía de entrada a aquella infame guarida, oculta tras aquella apariencia ofensiva. Y sus frutos se vieron recompensados al final, cuando, en la parte trasera de la fábrica, halló una vieja puerta de metal, con varias pinturas en ella. Neit no acababa de entender aquellos símbolos. ¿Serían una especie de advertencia de aquellos infames seres que se ocultaban en su interior? Se acercó un poco más, para leer alguno de esos garabatos.

"KENNY EZTUBO AKÍ. EZ EL REI!"

¿Qué significaría? Claramente ocultaban algo.

Con cautela, Neit abrió la puerta metálica, e ingresó dentro de la estancia. Gracias a que era la diosa de la caza, la oscuridad no era un problema para ella. Con mucha facilidad, recorrió la pequeña sala, esquivando los varios cachivaches que habían por ahí. Llegó a la nueva sala, que era la que estaba buscando.

Esa sala era enorme. Tenía pasarelas en la parte superior, y en la inferior estaban repletas de máquinas y contenedores. Neit se escondió tras una máquina, escudriñando a su alrededor. No veía ni rastro de otros seres.

_Seguramente se estarán ocultando _pensó la diosa, con una sonrisa perversa. Ellos debían de haber sentido que Neit venía a darles caza.

Entonces se fijó en las pasarelas que colgaban encima de ella, y sonrió. Estaba segura que, desde ahí arriba, podría localizar a sus presas. Subió con cuidado las escaleras mecánicas, para que no hiciesen ruido. Una vez arriba, recorrió con cautela la pasarela.

Y, al final, halló a sus presas. Eran cientos. No, miles. No, millones. Millones de aquellos seres. Algunos más pequeños que otros, otros más largos. Eran de distintos colores, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja, rosa. No eran muy grandes, pero si que eran muchos. Muchos, y peligrosos. Neit sacó una flecha de su carcaj, y apuntó a a aquellas criaturas, de apariencia dócil, pero peligrosos como ninguno.

—¡MORID, MALDITAS GOLOSINAS!

Y empezó su ataque indiscriminado contra... golosinas. La diosa estuvo corriendo de un lado a otro de las pasarela, disparando flechas antes cada contenedor de golosinas. Estas caían sin poder hacer nada.

Cerca del amanecer, Neit detuvo su ataque. No había acabado con todas las golosinas. Pero si con las suficientes, cómo para mandar un mensaje, "Estáis perdidas, golosinas. Os localizaré, y os daré caza a todas".

Y, aún pensando en su futuro ataque contras las golosinas, Neit salió de la fábrica SSS, rumbo a su casa, para diseñar su próximo ataque, en su misión de exterminar el mundo de las golosinas.

* * *

><p><strong>788<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Confieso que desde hacía tiempo, quería escribir un fic sobre Neit y las golosinas... (¡malditas golosinas!, XD.) Y bueno, aprovechando el reto, he escrito este pequeño fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña parida.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
